There Is Always A Way Out… Always
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: This story takes place in 6x10 when the liars are locked in inside A's lair but it's how I would have wanted it to happen. (This is a Paige is Batman One-shot but I might make it a Two-shot) Rated M for language.


**There Is Always A Way Out… Always**

 **A/N:** **I've gotten some problems writing my other stories since the plot in this story has been all I've been thinking off, I hope you'll enjoy reading it and hopefully I'll be able to write for my other stories now. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was hitting my fist against the wall completely furious to find out that Sara had lied to me.

"Emily, you're only going to break your hands if you keep doing that." Spencer said but I didn't cared.

"EMILY!" Spencer said and dragged me away from the door.

"WHAT?" I shouted angry.

"Emily calm down." Spencer said.

"Calm down? I trusted Sara. I helped Sara and she was Red Coat all this time." I shouted.

"Emily this isn't the time to freak out." Mona said as she was holding something that looked like a cellphone from a Si-fi movie.

"There is no reception in here, I've already tried." Hanna said.

"Maybe not on your cellphones, this is the future." She said and called a number.

"Hey, it's me. I'm stuck in A's lair and I need you to get us out of here… just follow the signal and you'll find us." Mona said then she pressed a button on her cellphone and placed it on the floor as a light started blinking from it.

"What's it doing?" Aria asked.

"It's acting like a beacon, soon we'll be out of here." Mona said calmly.

"Where did you get that thing? Pentagon?" Spencer asked.

"That's up to me to know." Mona said.

I sank down against the door curling up to a ball, I couldn't believe that this has happened to me, at first I found out that Alison wasn't the girl I thought she was, then Paige left Rosewood, then I dated Talia who was married and now I had opened up to Red Coat. I can't understand how much bad luck I've had.

"Hey, Em." Hanna said and walked up next to me. "We're going to get out of here and this A game will be over by tomorrow and then you'll get a new girlfriend." Hanna said.

"You deserve someone that is perfect for you." Aria said.

"I had that once, but I lost her too, all because off A." I answered.

Hanna got up and walked up to Mona. "Is your help coming anytime soon?" Hanna asked.

"Patience wasn't your best quality Han." Mona said. "Well, I don't want to be here if Cece or Sara gets here.

"And before something bad happened to Alison." Spencer said.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here before you know it." Moan said and picked up her phone.

"Ok, Emily you might want to get away from the door." Mona said.

I got up and looked confused at Mona as I took a few steps away from the wall. "Why?" I asked then there was a loud explosion coming from behind me and when I turned around I saw a big hole in the wall and when the dust started to clear someone was walking into the room, it was a girl, she had long auburn hair that was in a ponytail and she was wearing a she wears a dark gray form fitting costume with a black bat symbol on her chest, and black padding at the abdomen and lower back. She was also wearing black boots, gloves, a black cape and an eye mask but I could still see her brown eyes.

I didn't knew why but it was something familiar about that girl, it was like I knew her.

"WE'RE DEAD! CECE SENT SUPER A TO KILL US!" Hanna screamed as she saw the girl that walked into the room.

"Hanna seriously? This is Batgirl. I trained her as an insurance if A would attack me, but ironically A got me anyway." Mona said.

I kept looking at Batgirl she looked at me like she wanted to say something but then she walked up to Mona and said "Did you find out where A is?" In a very low voice.

"Yes, she is at Radley, time to get some use from all the training." Mona said.

"Understood, tonight it'll finally be over." Batgirl said still talking in a low voice.

"Why are you talking like that? You sound like you got throat cancer." Mona said then she looked at me.

"Oh, I get it." Mona then said and when Batgirl went out through the exit she had made for us I ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked and looked into her big brown eyes.

"It's better if you don't know." Batgirl said.

"It's Paige!" Mona said sounding annoyed.

"Wait a minute, Paige is in California. She left because of A." Hanna said.

"It was all part of a backup plan, if I'd die or get captured, she was going to pretend to leave town and stay at one of my hideouts and search for A." Mona said.

"Is that true? Is it really you?" I asked Batgirl and she dipped her head like Paige would do.

"Well what are you waiting for? Take of her mask." Aria said.

"No, I don't need to. I know that it's Paige." I said and she looked at me.

"I only wanted to keep you safe." She said, this time talking in her normal voice.

"I've missed you… more than I thought was possible." I said.

"When A sent that message last Christmas… I knew it wasn't over so I had to go through with Mona's plan… it felt like it was the only way to keep you safe." Paige said.

"Ok, enough with that, if A escapes now she'll still torment you for years." Mona said.

"Mona!" Hanna said and glared at Mona.

"What' they got plenty of time to catch up and talk about Emily's two latest exes after A is arrested." Mona said.

I hated to agree with her but Mona was right, Paige and I could wait until tomorrow.

"Got get A, we'll talk after that." I said and Paige smiled and said "It'll be over soon." Then she started to walk towards the exit.

"Hey! Talk with that cancer voice it sounds more intimidating." Mona said sounding a bit like a jerk now.

"What's wrong with you?" Spencer said.

"I convinced Paige to join me, I spend tons of time to train her to fight and sneak around like a ninja, I spent a lot of money for her suit and equipment, I've done all in my power to make her the only person that has a chance to defeat A and I'm not going to let A get away because those two couldn't stop being all cheesy with each other." Mona answered.

"And how did you and my brother act when you met each other for the first time after you were kidnapped by A?" Aria asked.

"Shut up." Mona mumbled.

I started to walk to the exit. "Where are you going?" Mona asked.

"Radley, there is where I should be." I said.

"You're right." Spencer said.

"Are you guys serious?" Mona asked.

"This A game has effected all our lives more than anyone else. We should be there when it ends." Aria said.

"Aren't you coming?" Hanna asked Mona.

"To a place with the person who kidnapped me and 3 of Emily's ex-girlfriends? No, I'll stay here incase A has something else planned, then I can warn you guy or Paige." Mona said.

We hurried to the car and I drove us to Radley as fast as I could.

"Hey Em, how are you? I mean you just learnt that two girls you've dated are both living a double life." Aria asked.

"It felt like I had gotten punched in the stomach when Cece told me that Sara was Red Coat, I mean I know she and I never officially became a couple but I really thought there was something between us." I said.

"Like with Ali?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm over Ali and as for Sara, I'm furious that she did all that to us." I said.

"What about Paige?" Aria asked.

"I never stopped loving her, I know she also kept secrets from me but I don't think she has ever tried to hurt me, not even when she tried to scare me when she pushed my head under water." I said.

"Will you get back together with Paige after this?" Spencer asked.

"I wish I knew, after this Paige and I will have a talk and try to figure things out but I can't say for sure that Paige and I can get back to the way things was." I said.

"Do they have to? I mean she has changed a lot and apparently so has she, maybe you two could have a new start and get to know each other once again." Aria said.

"Maybe, for now I can't focus on what to do other than making sure this A game is going to end." I said and I parked at Radley's parking lot.

We ran inside seeing no traces of Paige but as we ran through the hallways and searched for Alison.

When we got to the third floor we saw Sara, she was wearing the red raincoat and she looked like she was arming some explosives, she looked at us and quickly got a gun, she aimed it at us and said. "You shouldn't have come here." She said as she aimed the gun at us.

I could feel that my anger grew as I remembered how I had opened up to her when I thought she was once of A's victims and not A's closest ally.

"You lied to me." I said and took a few steps towards Sara.

"Yes I did, I locked you guy into that room because I tried to keep you guys safe, but now you're all going to blow up with this place." Sara said and reached for the detonator.

"HEY!" I shouted as I walked closer towards her.

Sara fired the gun at the ground in front of me and I just stopped.

"That's close enough." Sara said.

"If it matters for something I hoped I wouldn't have to kill you, but now there is nothing left to do." She said.

Suddenly Sara fell to the floor, she dropped her gun when she hit the ground but she was still conscious.

I looked where Sara had been standing and I saw Paige (or well Batgirl) standing behind her with a clenched fist.

Sara started to crawl for her gun but Batgirl grabbed her by her ankles and dragged her away from the gun.

Sara started to kick at Batgirl to make her let go. Once Batgirl let go of Sara's ankles she pushed Sara against a wall and looked furiously at her.

"Let me go you freak!" Sara yelled and Batgirl threw a right hook right at Sara's jaw and she fell unconscious to the floor.

"Fucking Bitch!" Batgirl growl.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Batgirl said.

"I expected you to have already taken out Sara and Cece at this point." Spencer said.

"I had to take a detour to the basement and disarm all the other explosives." Batgirl answered.

"That was awesome." Hanna said.

"Sara was holding a gun and Paige just sneaked up behind her like a ninja and knocked her out." Hanna continued.

"Ok, calm down now Hanna, Cece is still around here." Aria said.

"Oh, right I forgot that." Hanna said.

"Ok, now it won't be so hard to find Cece. She can't be too far from… watch out!" Batgirl suddenly said and then she pushed me aside so I fell to the floor and when I looked up I saw Cece standing there holding a gun.

Before I even got a chance to blink Cece fired the gun, Paige who had pushed me aside had nothing that protected her from the bullet, it hit her in the chest and Cece fired a few more bullets.

"NOOOOOOO!" I shouted as Paige fell on her back, she wasn't breathing.

"You killed her!" I cried as Cece looked at us in terror and said "Game over."

She threw her gun to the ground and started to run.

Alison appeared and begged. "Please, stop her. She is going to jump." I look down at Paige and kissed her cold forehead then I followed my friends to the roof.

"Please, don't do this. You don't have to kill yourself just because the game is over" Spencer yelled at Cece.

"I knew I couldn't forgive her for killing Paige, but her death wouldn't bring Paige back.

"Don't do this to you sister." I cried to A.

"Please Charlotte, don't." Ali begged and Cece looked at us before she jumped.

"NO!" Ali screamed and as we looked over the edge we saw that Cece didn't crashed to her death. Someone was hanging from a grappling hook and had caught her just a few feet above the ground. It was Batgirl, but how was she alive.

Batgirl dropped Cece safely on the ground a then she used the grappling hook to get up to us.

"You're alive." I cried and threw myself in her arms.

"But how?" I asked as I cupped Batgirl's cheeks.

"The inner and outer layer of my suit is made of a titanium dipped tri-weave, it strong enough to take an entire magazine from an automatic rifle without any bullet breaking the suit." Paige said.

"But you wasn't breathing." I said.

"I can still feel the impact from the bullets and I got the wind knocked out of me." Paige said.

"Oh Paige." I said and took of her eye mask to see her face. Then I pressed my lips against hers, I had almost forgotten how her lips felt like. I started to move my tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance with I was granted. I massaged Paige's tongue with my own as she moved her hand and cupped the back of my head and I placed my hands around her waist. We eventually broke the kiss when oxygen started to become a problem.

I looked into Paige's eyes and she looked back into mine, we both smiled as I moved in to kiss her again.

* * *

 **A/N2:** **This story was meant as a one-shot but I might make it a two-shot** **let me know if you want me to because I'm not going to write another chapter if no one wants to read it**


End file.
